


Another Life

by wyvernqueen



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernqueen/pseuds/wyvernqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina/Inigo oneshot, focused around Inigo leaving to the world of Fates.  Their farewell was much too bitter for his tastes.  But just by chance, he manages to see that familiar face once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> I will reiterate that yes, I married my Henry!fathered Inigo to Lucina in my copy of Fire Emblem Awakening, and no, I do not know what I will do in Fates. Needless to say, considering Lucina is technically in the game, it really made me think about what would happen if Inigo saw her as Lazward again...

They split paths once, a time that seemed like an ancient dream.

She wanted to stay a little longer, protect her family, protect herself. She was afraid of losing them again, but at the same time, she had condemned herself to being a wandering reject. It was all but expected of Lucina. They all were just that, wandering rejects - but Inigo wanted to leave. Not because of Mother, who he had been overjoyed to see alive again, but because of the world around him. He had been part of a miracle, and he wanted to make miracles for others. This was the way he could be someone to be proud of, spreading the happiness on others' faces one by one. 

"We will meet again," he claimed, the moonlight trickling down his face. It was dark, but it was easier this way - slipping in the night without a notice, when no bandit would dare attack a trio of trained mercenaries. Severa and Owain wanted to leave as well, and it was comforting knowing that no matter where they went, they would find familiarity in each other. But this was different. Standing here, shaded by fir trees in the musky forest, watching her intrepid eyes gaze at his. What was she thinking, he wondered? He had never been able to make it out in all the years he had known her.

"We will. May Naga watch over you."

"And you."

He turned, looking back, and he smiled. It was a facade that had climbed up his lips, almost twisting his face - it felt odd, unnatural. It was the only time Inigo never wanted to smile.

Time had passed since then, spilling out of the hourglass. He had a new name now. They all did. It took a while to get accustomed to, but it was what they needed to do to distinguish themselves from their counterparts. He was a Nohrian, one of the bravest, Prince Xander's second hand man. He hadn't fancied subordination much, but the man was noble and righteous, compared to his father, King Garon. Pieri was easy to get along with, for the most part, and being a Nohrian Swordsman was a decent living. It had an edge of danger, of course - but that was just the way he liked it. Cheering others, flirting a little with the ladies - of course, everything a man needed for a perfect life. But it wasn't.

He liked to flirt - hopelessly, he might add - but each and every time he had secured any sort of date, it had been different. Something wasn't right. After all was said and done, he would get a squeamish feeling in his stomach and retreat to his post again, drowning himself in Xander's chores until he felt the urge again. Luna had noticed - she would steadily watch him with that slight frown on his face, put two and two together and pass by him without a second thought.  
"Ugh, you're such a fool," she would often scoff with a roll of her eyes, heading off to join Belka.

It wasn't long before he heard the chatter of the legendary hero who had recently joined the ranks. The only legendary hero he had heard about was the Hero-King Marth, from the stories Mother explained of Ylisstol when he was a child. He had been thinking about it for a while. Xander had asked him to go with him to wait for this hero at the Castle, by which he accepted, partly out of curiosity, partly out of obligation. He had been preening at his armour with the prince standing next to him, before he had heard him speak.

"Ah, there she is."

He looked up. She had already climbed the stairs leading up to the entrance, and before he could fully register what was going on in his mind, she was standing in front of him. He blinked, a deer caught in the headlights. She blinked back.

"Would you care to join us, my lady?"

A grin flashed, kindly extending his hand. To his surprise, she accepted, a rare, knowing smile thinly tracing her lips.

"Gladly."

He helped her up the last steps before letting go, a certain bounce in his step as he caught up with his superior. Xander had beckoned him over, watching the events transpire before his eyes.

"Lazward, have you met Lucina before?"

He shrugged, almost amused by the confusion laden in the Prince's expression. Maybe Luna was right - he had been a fool, but things would surely change now. Before they entered the building, he would let slip a few last words, a gentle smirk hiding on his face.

"Perhaps in another life."


End file.
